


Short And Sweet

by SweetAsCherryPie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsCherryPie/pseuds/SweetAsCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t unusual for Donut to be woken up during the middle of the sleeping hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short And Sweet

It wasn’t unusual for Donut to be woken up during the middle of the sleeping hours, not with Sarge’s crazy plans to “defeat the blues once and for all!” and Grif and Simmons’ constant bickering.

 

Not that Donut minded as much. He was just happy that he was surrounded by friends who secretly cared for each other, even if they called each other “fatass” and “kissass” and occasionally shot each other with their shotguns.

 

But, unlike all the other days, he wasn’t awoken by the shouts of his friends or the explosions of Sarge’s failed experiments in the distance.

 

“Private Biscuit!”

 

Donut blearily opened his eyes as the shout was accompanied by a heavy knock on the door, the door rattling on its hinges from the force.

 

“Caboose?!” he rushed up to open the door. Caboose stood there in the doorway, tear filled eyes and a quivering lip. “What are you doing here?!”

 

A loud snore from Grif’s room reminded Donut of why it really wasn’t a good idea to allow a blue into the base…

 

Or at least, get caught with a blue in the base.

 

“I-I...” Caboose sobbed as Donut shushed him gently and closed the door behind him. “I had a n-nightmare.”

 

“Oh, Caboose,” Donut cooed, leading Caboose to sit on his bed. “That must have been horrible.”

 

Caboose nodded in earnest and looked up at Donut with those puppy dog eyes that never failed to warm Donut’s heart.

 

“It was O'Malley.” Caboose wiped at his eyes as Donut wrapped his arms around Caboose. "He came back and hurt you."

 

Donut frowned and tightened the embrace, allowing Caboose to bury his face in the crook of the lightish red soldier's neck.

 

"He's not around anymore, I promise you, sweetie," Donut whispered, very aware that the walls between the rooms were quite thin. Although Grif could sleep through the end of the world (believe him, he tried), both Simmons and Sarge were light sleepers. "O'Malley is gone forever."

 

Donut had only had a small personal experience with the Omega AI but even the memory of that tiny memory caused terror to prick up his spine; he couldn't begin to imagine how much it has affected Caboose.

 

He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Caboose!" Donut brushed Caboose's shaggy brown hair back behind his ears. "Do you want some cookies? I'll even let you eat the mix if you want."

 

Caboose grinned and leapt up from the bed, pulling Donut into a bone crushing hug.

 

"Can it be chocolate chips, Lieutenant Mcmuffin?" Caboose said with a grin as he finally let go of a Donut who was struggling to breathe.

 

Donut smiled and grabbed Caboose's hand. "Of course!"

 

Their bare feet padded across the cold, metal floor of the hallway as they rushed to the kitchen.

 

Or, well, what was supposed to be a kitchen.

 

It was tiny compared to the kitchen that Donut used to spend hours in back home. He could still remember the hot Iowan sun stream through the windows as he and his mother baked and baked until his father came back from working. He could still remember the gleaming, white, marble counters and the sweet smell of vanilla sponge in the oven.

 

There were no marble counters in Red Base but freshly baked goods were still not a rare scent.

 

"Do you want to help, Caboose?" Donut asked, stretching high to reach the top cupboards before pulling down the ingredients necessary for cookies. "You can mix the ingredients together if you want."

 

Caboose grinned and took the large wooden spoon that Donut offered. Donut placed a kiss on his forehead before moving to the fridge to get the eggs. He knew he would have to use the last of the eggs and would have to beg command for more but it was worth it; anything that made Caboose smile like that was worth it.

 

They both worked side-by-side; Donut measured out the ingredients and cracked the eggs with a precision that came from years of practice while Caboose mixed them a little too enthusiastically.

 

"Try to keep some of the mix in the bowl," Donut teased, wiping away some of the cookie mix that had somehow landed on Caboose's cheek. "We need it to make you cookies."

 

Caboose nodded and slowed down, staring down at the now-dough with complete concentration. "I am being very careful, Private Biscuit!"

 

Donut giggled and rested his hand on Caboose's arm so that he would stop. "Okay, you can roll it out now. You remember how to, sweetie?"

 

Caboose nodded and began to roll out the dough as Donut retrieved the novelty shaped cookie cutters. He made sure to pick the one shaped like a cat; he knew the other man loved them.

 

"Tucker did it!"

 

Donut sighed and turned around to see a guilty looking Caboose covered in flour head to toe. He stifled a giggle when Caboose moved, causing a plume of flour to explode into the air.

 

"Caboose!" Donut laughed, brushing as much of the dust as he could off of his shoulders. Donut wiped his hand on his apron and passed the cookie cutters to Caboose with a smile.

 

It wasn't long until the weirdly shaped cookies were placed in the oven and the warm and comforting smell of baking cookies filled the room.

 

"What the fuck is he doing here again?"

 

Donut jumped in his seat from where he had been watching Caboose with a small smile. Caboose didn't look up, too preoccupied with the left over cookie dough he was currently shovelling into his mouth.

 

"He had a nightmare again!" Donut squeaked, turning to Grif who was watching then with disinterest. "If you don't tell Sarge then you can have some cookies!"

 

Grif's eyes lit up and he walked over to the table. "And you'll make a pie for dinner?"

 

Donut huffed, his arms folded in front of his chest. "I was making pie already, you heard me tell Simmons that this morning!"

 

"Yeah yeah, like I listen to Simmons when he talks," Grif yawned as he stretched. "How long until they're ready?"

 

Caboose finally looked up, dough smeared over his lips. "Hello!"

 

Grif rolled his eyes and tried to hide a small smile. "Yeah, hi buddy."

 

"Did you have a nightmare too?" Caboose asked, eyes wide. He passed the dough covered spoon to Grif. "It's okay, Private Pastry won't tell anyone."

 

"It's Donut, idiot!"

 

"That too!"

 

Grif sighed and rested his cheek on his hand. "And no, I didn't have a nightmare. Simmons' annoying snoring is keeping me up."

 

Donut grinned, standing up as the oven beeped. "We all know you're lying, Grif," Donut teased. "Though, it is Simmons keeping you up. Maybe you could bring him cookies too? We made enough."

 

Grif shrugged. "He doesn't like sweet stuff unless it's ice cream. Though, I wouldn't complain having more cookies."

 

With a loud sigh, Donut took the sheet of cookies out of the oven and carefully placed them on the cooling rack. "They're hot, wait until-"

 

Donut trailed off as Grif reached over his shoulder and grabbed a handful, swearing all the way back to his room over how they were burning his hand.

 

"Simmons is going to kill him for not having a plate." Donut said, sending a smile to Caboose. "You can wait until they're cool, right?"

 

Caboose nodded and returned the smile. "Right!"

 

Donut walked over to Caboose and crouched so that they were face to face.

 

"You know I love you, right?"

 

Caboose nodded again, an even bigger smile on his face. "Right!"

 

Donut grinned and allowed their lips to connect for a brief moment. He pulled away with a dopey smile and a smudge of cookie dough on his lips.

 

"Donut?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Caboose pulled Donut into a tight hug. "I love you and your cookies!"

 

Donut laughed and pulled him even closer. He may have missed hours of beauty sleep every week but he wouldn't change it for the world, not with moments like this.

 

 


End file.
